Тяжело в учении
by Eska077
Summary: - Ну, когда-то же ты перестанешь изображать из себя задрота? - Кагами аккуратно сложил постер, перелистнул пару страниц. Кто вообще додумывается печатать в порно-журналах интервью?


- Дайки, долго еще?

- Отвали.

Кагами что-то недовольно пробормотал и отбросил очередной журнал в стопку, взял новый. Все спортивные издания он уже пролистал, осталось только порно. За обычными книгами нужно было идти в общую комнату, а отрывать зад от нагретого места на полу было лень.

- Зачем ты вообще приперся? Я тебя не звал.

- Ты обещал, что мы сыграем вместе, - медленно ответил Тайга, разворачивая длинный потрепанный постер. Обнаженная девушка с фотографии призывно улыбалась на фоне белого песка и набегающих на пляж волн, прикрывая щеки ладонями и широко раздвинув ноги.

Аомине стрельнул глазами на картинку, а затем снова уткнулся в написанные корявым почерком конспекты.

- Ни черта я тебе не обещал. Я сказал "может быть". Разницу между этим и "да, точно" улавливаешь, Бакагами?

- Ну, когда-то же ты перестанешь изображать из себя задрота? - Кагами аккуратно сложил постер, перелистнул пару страниц. Кто вообще додумывается печатать в порно-журналах интервью?

- Слушай, либо вали, пока я тебя не прибил, либо заткнись и не мешай мне заниматься. Судя по рассказам Тецу о твоей успеваемости, тебе зубрежка нужна больше, чем мне. Так что чеши к себе и поучи... не знаю, что-нибудь.

Аомине нахмурился, поднес листок ближе к глазам, повернул на другую сторону раз, другой, выругался, и остервенело принялся листать толстенный учебник по мировой истории. В отличие от порнухи он был буквально девственно-новый. Таким бы он и остался, если бы родители Дайки не узнали о том, что у их сына под конец семестра выходит полный завал с этим предметом.  
Угроза домашнего ареста подействовала весьма четко и Аомине третий день экстерном наверстывал упущенное.

- У меня уже были итоговые тесты, так что я свободен, - Тайга зевнул, откинул голову назад на кровать, закрыл глаза.

- Ну а мне родители голову оторвут, если я этот напишу меньше чем на 60 баллов, так что отлезь.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, изредка прерываемой шелестом страниц и невнятным бормотанием Аомине. Из-за закрытой двери доносились приглушенные звуки возни. Кажется, мать Аомине что-то готовила.

Кагами потянулся, разворачиваясь лицом к Аомине:

- Ты не хочешь сделать перерыв?

- Сам себя развлекай, у меня нет...

- Что, даже на это нет настроя? - тяжелая пятерня легла между ног Аомине.

Он медленно отложил измятый конспект, подозрительно посмотрел на Кагами.

- Давай, Дайки, игра всего на часик, ну?

- Это что значит? - Аомине кивнул на руку.

- Надо же было как-то привлечь твое внимание. Я проиграл тебе один-на-один в субботу. Твое желание тогда было такое, поэтому я знал, что так ты точно на меня отреагируешь.

"_Он что, всерьез это воспринял?_"

- Спасибо конечно, но, - он снял ладонь Кагами, - после этого вся учеба летит к чертям. И мои родители дома. Но ты не волнуйся, - Аомине криво усмехнулся, потрепал его по волосам, - у тебя еще будет возможность мне отсосать. Такой подарок судьбы Дайки точно не собирался упускать.

- Будто бы я горю желанием это делать. Если бы не твое условие...

- Нравится, не нравится - спи, моя красавица. Проиграл - будь добр исполнить обещанное, - Аомине замолк ненадолго и, пялясь в раздел о путешествиях Васко да Гамы, продолжил, - Наверное, надо каждый раз с тобой на это спорить.

- Эй, я вообще-то о другом говорил, придурок...

- Учитывая частоту, с которой я размазываю тебя в игре, каждодневный минет мне обеспечен.

Кагами скрипнул зубами. Этот гад над ним издевается! Лааадно…

- Может, тебя надо проверить? - Кагами пальцем ткнул на конспекты.

- Ну, пожалуй, уже можно. - Аомине отбросил бумажки, захлопнул учебник и торжественно объявил. - Начинай, Бакагами.

- Дата образования США?

- 4 июля 1876.

- Мимо. На век раньше.

- Блять. Дальше давай.

- Сколько сейчас в мире монархий?

- Ммм... 10?

- 30, дебил.

- Заткнись и продолжай.

- В глотку или за щеку?

Аомине нахмурился и уже открыл рот, когда до него дошел вопрос.

- Чего?

- Как бы ты хотел свой выигрыш? - Кагами отбросил листы конспектов, развел колени Аомине, усаживаясь между ними.

- Ты сдурел? Мои родители дома.

- Тогда, наверное, стоило закрыть дверь на замок.

Аомине не успел еще что-то сказать, как рука Кагами уже проникла под штаны и белье и обхватила его член, быстро выпростав мягкую плоть наружу.

У Кагами чертовски ловкие руки. Чертовски ловкие и умелые. Неровный ритм движений грубых мозолистых пальцев, прикосновения именно такие, которые нравятся Аомине. Медленно и сильно, полной пятерней. Кагами наклоняется, едва касается языком, снова отстраняется.

Член Аомине твердеет и увеличивается быстро, на покрасневшей головке выступают прозрачные капли смазки.

- Так как ты хочешь? - пальцы сжались чуть крепче и начали быстрее двигаться по всей длине члена. Кагами откровенно веселился, наблюдая за реакцией Аомине, когда он провел большим пальцем по уздечке, легко задев возбужденную плоть ногтем. Аомине Дайки смущается, когда ему дрочат рукой и при этом заглядывают в глаза. Как мило.

- Решай быстрее, а то вдруг твои мама с папой решат посмотреть, как усердно занимается их сын.

-Т-ты...

- Я? Я возьму его в рот, оближу сначала головку, потом весь член. И пока я буду облизывать яйца, рукой…

- Заткнись, чтоб тебя! - голос Аомине срывался на низкий хрип.

Кагами же, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил говорить:

- Потом я снова возьму его в рот, буду плотно сжимать губами, языком работать именно так, как тебе нравится. А дальше, - он размазывает пальцами капли смазки, быстро облизывает головку и с громким чмоканьем выпускает ее изо рта, сжимая член у основания, - ты говоришь, что тебе нравится смотреть на мое лицо, когда я беру за щеку, но ощущения же круче, когда в глотку, да? Так как?

- А сам как думаешь? - выдавливает Аомине, сжимая в кулаке простынь.

Кагами усмехается. Все понятно.

- Раздвинь ноги пошире.

Кагами хлопает Аомине по бедру, заставляет его приподняться, сдергивает домашние штаны и боксеры до самых колен и накрывает ртом стоящий член. Где-то на краю сознания проносится мысль, что дверь они так и не заперли.

Кагами берет резко, быстро, именно так, как нравится Аомине. Он наклоняет голову чуть вбок, обводит языком вздувшиеся вены, размазывает стекающую изо рта слюну по члену, пальцами касается тяжелой мошонки и складок ягодиц. В тишине комнаты влажные звуки кажутся особенно громкими и от этого срывает последние тормоза. Аомине запускает пальцы в жесткие волосы Кагами, прижимая его еще ближе и сильнее. Тайга от неожиданности давится, кашляет, короткими ногтями больно впивается в бедра. Аомине ослабляет хватку и Кагами поднимает голову, тяжелые хрипы вырываются из раскрытых губ.

- Сукин сын, - голос больше похож на осиплое карканье. В широко распахнутых огненно-красных глазах пляшут безумные огоньки.

- Не удержался, - оскалился в ответ Аомине.

Кагами фыркает, снова наклоняется.

Аомине давится ругательством, переходящим в стон, когда Кагами наконец берет до конца. Чувствовать, как сжимаются вокруг стенки его горла... Это нереально, необыкновенно хорошо.  
Дайки откидывает голову назад, коротко и резко двигает бедрами, вбиваясь глубже, вцепляется в волосы Тайги на затылке, до боли стягивает короткие пряди в кулаке, кончая ему в рот.

Кагами быстро поднимается, дергает Аомине за майку, впивается в губы болезненным поцелуем. Собственная теплая сперма сразу же чувствуется на языке, она медленно стекает с уголка губ на подбородок.

Он отталкивается от Аомине, упираясь пальцами в грудь.

- Ты что-то скоро сегодня. Перевозбудился от мысли о том, что нас могли увидеть?

- Захлопнись, - вяло отвечает Аомине, машинально вытирая тыльной стороной ладони влажные губы. Обычно это он так делал - поцелуи после минета страшно возбуждают Дайки, ему очень нравилось, когда они разделяют на двоих этот горький вкус.

Он неловкими движениями натягивает белье, штаны. Пальцы слушаются плохо. Как бы Аомине не острил и не издевался над Тайгой, одно признавал точно - отсасывал тот как бог.

- У тебя еще тут осталось, - Кагами тычет пальцем себе на нижнюю губу, - хотя мне нравится и так - на смуглой коже сперма виднее.

- Пошел ты знаешь куда...

Кагами фыркает, громко смеется своим низким, чуть хриплым смехом.

- Что тут смешного, ублюд...

-Я смотрю, вы закончили? - миниатюрная женщина стояла в дверях, скрестив руки на груди. Аомине издает какой-то сдавленный звук и быстро отворачивается, прикрывая лицо рукой.

- Да, мам.

- Тогда мойте руки и идите за стол, я как раз все приготовила. Кагами-кун же пообедает с нами?

-Нет! Он уже прова...

- Спасибо за приглашение, - Кагами вежливо кланяется, - мне будет очень приятно.

- Слушай, а твоя мама действительно вкусно готовит, - Кагами довольно хлопает себя по животу, нарочно не замечая сумрачный взгляд Аомине. Доставать Дайки почти так же приятно как играть с ним в баскетбол. Или трахаться.

- Ты вообще, чем думал, когда устраивал это представление? Если бы она зашла на пару минут раньше...

- Ой, ну не зашла же. Или тебе не понравилось?

Аомине криво усмехается, забрасывает руку на плечо Кагами:

- О нет, твой душевный порыв я оценил.

- Че?

- А ты думал, что я всерьез потребую у тебя отсос в качестве выигрыша, Бакагами?

- Не по...

- Я это тогда в шутку ляпнул. Кто ж знал, что ты это всерьез воспримешь?

Ухмылка Аомине становится еще гаже, когда он видит, как вытягивается лицо Кагами.

- Не волнуйся, я извинюсь потом - куплю тебе абрикосовую смазку, - Аомине от души хлопает ошарашенного Кагами по заднице и, махнув рукой, возвращается в дом.


End file.
